More Than Friends
by Jussalittlephsyco
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are best friends since 7th grade... Kagome is considered one of the guys. What happens when Kagome starts developing feelings for InuYasha? Will things change between them? Read and find out! Kinda OOC KagInu some MirSan
1. Always

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha [I only said that cause it would make you people happy] but if I were really a selfish brat and I had things my way who knows what would happen. Wink wink. I know for a fact that I definitely would never say that I didn't own InuYasha... though I can dream now couldn't I?  
  
Well here's your chapter...  
  
Chapter 1: Always

* * *

KAGOME'S POV I think it was just yesterday I started to figure out that I had feelings for one of my best friends! It's a stupid little love triangle though. He likes my half sister Kikyo and she likes someone else... I have a feeling she would go out with him if he were to ask her out. That's what I hate... She is kind of easy if you know what I mean. Even though Kikyo and me used to be best friends in intermediate and we still kind of are friends, she will occasionally talk behind my back.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha snapped his fingers in front of me. "Hey wench get out of that daydream of yours!" He finished. I glared at him and he glared back.  
  
"Dude, you are so immature!" I said turning away from him. I was considered one of the guys. I wasn't all that tomboy but I liked to hang out with the guys. The only other girl who hung out with us was Sango Taijiya. She was your genuine girly girl. Sango was the cheerleading captain for our school. She was another of my best friends!  
  
"Sango-Chan?" I asked waiting for her to answer and stop drooling over Miroku. She had the biggest crush on him though she never would show or admit it. Miroku has no problems keeping his 'feelings' from her. He doesn't really treat her that different from any other beautiful girl. Except we all know he likes Sango.  
  
"Hmm...?" She said with a confused look on. "Oh my god look at that lecher over there! He always flirts with those girls! Arghh..." She was just jealous, but it is sort of her fault. When he tries flirting with her she hits him. It's very entertaining.  
  
"Sango...I hate to say it but you kind of drive him away..." I told her maybe shed actually let him sit by her today at lunch. Unless he does something to piss her off.  
  
"Kagome... Out of these past 2 years in high school, you NEVER went out with anyone. Aren't you tired of being single?" She asked me getting off the subject with Miroku.  
  
"I can't find anyone these days..." I said although there is one guy... But he likes my sister... It hurts me every time he asks about her! When he calls he talks to me about her!  
  
"What are you talking about? Isn't there that Hobo guy that keeps asking you out? Or that Kouga guy that's on the foot ball team?" She said trying to prove me wrong.  
  
"First of all his name is Hojo not Hobo, and second I don't like him that way. And about this Kouga... He keeps claiming me his woman! I am not anyone's woman." ' There's only one guy right now that I want...'  
  
"Whatever you say... So what about InuYasha? I see you drool when you look at him!" Once I heard that name I froze. I can't believe it, is it that obvious?? How can she tell? She must have some kind of ESPN or something...  
  
"Hell no! He's such an arrogant immature jerk! Besides he's my best friend and he likes my sister..." Saying that made me feel a lot better. I can't let her know that I like InuYasha it would be such a big thing to her. I never had a boyfriend and that one date with Hojo doesn't count.  
  
BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
the bell rung for 1st period. "Well I will see you in second period Gome- chan!" Sango waved bye.

* * *

First Period  
  
Yawns I was tired, this class was boring. I don't think it would hurt anyone if I fell asleep...  
  
Flashback/Dream Authors POV 3 years ago...  
  
InuYasha ran over to Kagomes house to get her outside to play. "Kagome- chan!!" He ran and hid by the door with his water gun in hand.  
  
Kagome came running out with a super soaker and a bag full of water balloons. Once InuYasha caught site of her he started shooting. "Ahhhh!!" Kagome screamed trying to run away. She slipped and fell in some mud.  
  
She grabbed out one balloon and started throwing one after another. He was soaking. Kagome ran out of water balloons "uh-oh..." InuYasha smirked and shot her some more. InuYasha kept shooting and Kagome ran out of water. "That's it Inu-kun!" She went charging at him. She ran into him and tackled him down. He was lying down laughing at her. She was all muddy from the times she slipped.  
  
Kagome rolled off of him. "I could've got you if I wanted..." InuYasha gave her a funny look. "Just a little." She said all of a sudden. He smirked. He sat upright not wanting to get up yet.  
  
"You wish Higurashi!" He said wiping some mud off his face. "Keh. I could whoop you in anything."  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome said getting up. She lent a hand out to him once he was about to grab it "Sike!" She laughed out loud. She lent him another hand to help him "Sike!" [a/n: sorry I'm having fun with this] InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment.  
  
"Nah for real this time..." She lends him another hand but he's thinking on whether he should take it. He grabs her hand without any tricks this time he gets up.  
  
"Hey InuYasha..." Kagome started not making eye contact with him. She looked up and continued, "Will you be my best friend?" She asked.  
  
"Sure..." He said "As long as you don't embarrass me in front of someone I like!" He laughed at his reply.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Always?" She asked being serious. "Yeah we will be best friends... Always..." He said to her.  
  
"Kagome get up!" InuYasha said.  
  
End Flashback/Dream

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter one! Sorry if this fanfic sucks.... Its my first one im posting... So yeah if you have any comments plz be sure to review. 


	2. Just Friends, and Thats All We'll Ever B...

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this in every chapter?? Well... I do not own InuYasha... A girl can dream cant she! [Don't we all wish we had a guy like Inu??]  
  
Well this is my second chapter!! Hope you guys aren't bored of this fanfic yet!!.. There is lots more to come!... If you have any questions or comments just review!! There's a button at the very bottom left side of this page! Just click 'go' and review!! O yeah!! I cant forget, thanks to you people who reviewed and just loved my story!!  
  
Wells here's the chapter!  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
Flashback/Dream Authors POV 3 years ago...  
  
InuYasha ran over to Kagomes house to get her outside to play. "Kagome- chan!!" He ran and hid by the door with his water gun in hand.  
  
Kagome came running out with a super soaker and a bag full of water balloons. Once InuYasha caught site of her he started shooting. "Ahhhh!!" Kagome screamed trying to run away. She slipped and fell in some mud.  
  
She grabbed out one balloon and started throwing one after another. He was soaking. Kagome ran out of water balloons "uh-oh..." InuYasha smirked and shot her some more. InuYasha kept shooting and Kagome ran out of water. "That's it Inu-kun!" She went charging at him. She ran into him and tackled him down. He was lying down laughing at her. She was all muddy from the times she slipped.  
  
Kagome rolled off of him. "I could've got you if I wanted..." InuYasha gave her a funny look. "Just a little." She said all of a sudden. He smirked. He sat upright not wanting to get up yet.  
  
"You wish Higurashi!" He said wiping some mud off his face. "Keh. I could whoop you in anything."  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome said getting up. She lent a hand out to him once he was about to grab it "Sike!" She laughed out loud. She lent him another hand to help him "Sike!" [a/n: sorry I'm having fun with this] InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment.  
  
"Nah for real this time..." She lends him another hand but he's thinking on whether he should take it. He grabs her hand without any tricks this time he gets up.  
  
"Hey InuYasha..." Kagome started not making eye contact with him. She looked up and continued, "Will you be my best friend?" She asked.  
  
"Sure..." He said "As long as you don't embarrass me in front of someone I like!" He laughed at his reply.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Always?" She asked being serious. "Yeah we will be best friends... Always..." He said to her.  
  
"Kagome get up!" InuYasha said.  
  
End Flashback/Dream  
  
Chapter 2: Just Friends And That's all We'll ever be  
  
Kagomes Pov  
  
I got up from my nap hearing InuYasha's voice.. The bell rang...It was second period... PE!! We are playing soccer right now... I hope we still are.  
  
I walked up to the PE building and just when I got to my seat the tardy bell rang. I smiled at Kikyo and she gave a small smile back. I didn't really pay any more attention to her after that.  
  
InuYasha sat right in front of me. I leaned forward and blew in one of his ears. He jumped up. [a/n: in this fic InuYasha still has silver hair and his doggy ears!! He wouldn't be himself without it!]  
  
He turned around with a mad face, then it turned into a smirk. "Soccer's today be ready to get beat!!" He chuckled.  
  
"Hello dork girls don't play boys!" I said leaning forward. He pushed my head back with his hand.  
  
"I wasn't talking about us stupid. I was talking about Kikyo's team." He said pointing at her and her friends. I glared.  
  
"Yeah, you only think that cause you like her!! I'm your best friend and you never cheered for me!" You could tell I was getting jealous... WAIT... me, jealous? No way... I'm not the jealous type... Or am I? I cant like InuYasha; he's my best friend! That would be so gross.  
  
"Why do you care? You never cared who I rooted for! You never cared who I liked or went out with either." He said suspiciously. [a/n: DAMN YOU INUYASHA]  
  
Suddenly my eyes started getting watery. I turned away not making eye- contact. What am I doing crying? He's such an idiot. I never cried for him before... But then again, I never liked him the way I do now. I can't tell him... He would get all weird around me. Besides he considers me one of his best friends... In a guy way. He never really looked at me like his kind of girly girl.  
  
"Ok... Suit up!" Ms. Kaede said. [Hey well I didn't know who else to make "the PE teacher.]  
  
InuYasha was right... I never did care who he liked or whom he went out with... I cant change the fact that he likes Kikyo. I walked into the Girls Locker Room. "Hey Gome-chan! What's wrong?" Sango came up from behind me.  
  
"Nothing.." I gave a fake smile; she didn't buy any of it. She gave me an 'I-know-you-did-not-just-lie-to-me' look.  
  
"I know what's up! You like InuYasha don't you? And I think that he likes Kikyo and he wont notice you cause you're too much of a tomboy." She said proud of her theory.  
  
"HEY! How'd you know? Do you have some kind of ESPN or something??" I asked, damn she knew!! How'd she know?  
  
"Yes Kagome... I'm psychic and I didn't want to tell you cause you'd think I were a freak!" She stated sarcastically. "But really, it's so obvious!! You look at him differently, and if he hadn't noticed those looks you give him he is really and I mean REALLY dumb. And I know he likes Kikyo cause the only thing he talks about is how he's going to ask Kikyo to the winter ball."  
  
"Sometimes I just wish we were more than friends... Though I know I'm dreaming cause he's so crazy about her..." I walked out of the locker room with Sango. "Sometimes, I wish all the time that he spent talking about her... he were talking about me. I wish we could be more than friends!!" I hated the way he looked at her. I hated the way he talked about her every time he had the chance to. I hate the way I miss him when he's gone... I just wish everything were back to how it was when I didn't like him.  
  
"Its ok... Maybe one day he'll realize that its you he liked. And maybe he would realize it sooner if you didn't wear such baggy clothes..." She did have a point. Maybe if I didn't wear such baggy clothes id actually be more attractive. But the only guy I want is InuYasha and he's going after another girl right now.  
  
I was walking on the field doing my laps. InuYasha came from behind. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Why were you crying earlier?" InuYasha asked running by me.  
  
Authors POV  
  
"I had dirt in my eye." Kagome said trying to get off the subject so that he wouldn't find out she liked him.  
  
"Kagome, you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that. But I don't want you to change, I don't want you to act differently around me." InuYasha stated. 'Easy for you to say' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"So Kagome-sama likes InuYasha..." Miroku said walking with Sango. Sango nodded. Miroku walked behind Sango and groped a certain lower part of Sango's body.  
  
"Ack. Hentai!!" whack "ouch!" punch "Sango!" patank ......  
  
"Houshi-sama??...Err...oops" Miroku was rendered unconscious Sango just stepped over him and ran her last laps around the field.  
  
Back with InuYasha and Kagome  
  
"What makes you think that I would ever change? You're my best friend InuYasha and nothing would ever change that." Kagome said "Hey... Race you to the last cone." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Gladly." And they were off. InuYasha was fast but Kagome was right behind him and she was catching up. Kagome's foot slipped and she fell forward accidentally taking InuYasha down with her. "oof." Kagome's hair came out of her ponytail. She had been on top of InuYasha. [a/n: recognize this?? From chapter 1??] She never let her hair down. It was beautiful.  
  
InuYasha just laid there staring at her. Suddenly he seen Kikyo and then he stumbled to his feet dusting himself off. "Hey!" Kagome said. She had landed on her butt when InuYasha got up.  
  
"You know you're really clumsy... But I know you can't resist 'the sexy'" InuYasha ran his hand through his silver hair referring to himself.  
  
"Sexy my butt!" Kagome laughed. "I don't think of any guy as 'the sexy'" [a/n: right now InuYasha is reminding me soooo much of my older brother... So conceited!!]  
  
"What do you mean sexy your butt??!!" InuYasha said as Kagome was walking away. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Come back here!"  
  
"Hey Kagome... Had a little play time with little Inu now did you?" Sango laughed. She obviously found it amusing to make fun of Kagome and InuYasha and the thought of them being together. "You know Kagome-chan... You should tell him how you feel."  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
I really wish I could tell him how I feel. But how would he react to it? Of course its ok for the other girls to tell him how they feel. They aren't his best friend!! "I wish I could Sango..."  
  
"Hey! What about Miroku?" I said getting off the subject. She turned pink. "You're blushing." I pointed at her accusingly. "I predict he touched you?" I stated looking at him on the ground in the middle of the field. She nodded.  
  
"Girls, Get into teams of...10" Ms. Kaede said.  
  
On my team there was:  
  
Sango  
  
Me  
  
Akira  
  
Ayame  
  
Mai  
  
Sakura  
  
Chieko  
  
Yuri  
  
Sueko  
  
and Misako  
  
On the other team was:  
  
Kikyo  
  
Yura  
  
Kanna  
  
Kagura  
  
Koharu  
  
Myuki  
  
Sachie  
  
Lily  
  
Regina  
  
and Jay  
  
"Get ready to lose." Kikyo said.  
  
I glared at her. "Get ready to eat dirt." I said. I turned and walked to my team telling them their positions. [a/n: I forgot all the positions in soccer I used to play... O well juss go with whatevers.]  
  
Well that's my chappie!! Any questions, or comments, please review! buh bye Till my next chappie! Ja Ne!  
  
Thought of the day: The worst way to miss someone is when you are sitting right next to them knowing you cant have them.. 


End file.
